


Atlas: heart

by glowstickbones



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (eventually) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Not Beta Read, Strangers to Lovers, hospital visits, maybe ooc? i dont know, sick nagito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowstickbones/pseuds/glowstickbones
Summary: Hajime Hinata ends up in the wrong hospital room when going to visit his friend who got in a minor car wreckim bad at sumarys im so sorry
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Atlas: heart

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first (soon to be) multi-chapter fic! ill finish up the next chapter whenever i can, but i hope you enjoy this little thing so far!

Steady foot-steps padded down the cold tile hallway of the hospital. Hajime Hinata had planned to visit his friend who had just been in a car crash. She had no major injuries, just a few scrapes, and bruises, but he had decided to visit her anyway. She was his childhood friend after all. He had to make sure she was actually alright.

He turned into the room, room- 139 right? Yeah, he was pretty sure that had been the room number the lady at registration had said. His body stiffened like a statue as he saw that it had indeed been the wrong number- There on the bed only a few feet away sat a man with the wildest white hair he had seen. His head had slowly turned to look at whoever came into his practically permanent room of residence, his green-grey eyes had a confused look behind them. He had expected it to be one of the nurses, but this was just his luck- He had been getting bored lately, and he guessed his luck had decided to bless him with this run in.

“I haven't seen you around here before” The man with wild hair commented, a very slight smile gracing his pale pale face, it makes the bags under his eyes more prominent and eyes look more sunken in than they had a moment ago. “Wrong room I'm guessing?” He asked, his voice sounding a bit hoarse and sore like he hadn't used it properly in quite some time. 

Hajime let out a slightly distressed breath of air as he nodded, rubbing the back of his neck “Yeah I'm super sorry about that-” He gave a weak smile, hoping he hadn't bugged the other very much. He hadn’t seemed like he was doing much, but it still was a thought pushing through from the back of his mind “I was just going to visit my friend- I must have gotten the wrong number-”

The boy in the bed waved his hands, IV pump beeping unhappy about this movement. “It's quite alright, I don't get a lot of visitors, I don't mind some, even if it is an accident, it's a nice change. My names Nagito Komaeda, but I'm not one for formalities, you can just call me Nagito” the boy said, a smile spreading across his sickly pale face, just tiny hints of freckles peeking out behind the blinding white, probably from the small amount of sun the window had let in.

Hajime let out a thankful sigh that he didn't seem to be very bothered by his sudden intrusion. “My names hajime, hajime hinata” he said, glancing at the few stems of flowers he had brought originally for his friend. He pulled out a soft pink one, the stem feeling semi-damp from the tiny bit of water that had probably been sprayed on them before he had picked them up. He reached over, and offered nagito the flower. “Here, it seems pretty boring just to sit here all the time, this might liven the place up some, even if just a little bit” he felt his cheeks heat up a tiny bit, but he gave a friendly smile to the other, hoping he would like the offer.

He actually seemed pretty taken aback by it for the first few seconds before his boney fingers reached out, just brushing hajime's hand as he took the flower. He admired it for a little while before bringing it to his nose, inhaling the floral sent, a soft but sad smile falling over his thin lips. “Thank you hajime, ill ask one of the nurses for a vase later, its wonderful, ill cherish it” he looked up at the other now, giving a tad bigger smile. He had hints of tears in his eyes, but seemed to choke them down and back the best he could. Setting the flower in his lap, being very careful not to mess up the petals of the delicate thing.

“You should probably go see your friend now, I bet she's wondering where you are” he said softly, nodding to the door. “I can give you my number if you like? That way we can keep in contact” he reached over to the tray beside his bed, grabbing his phone and waving it a small bit.

Hajime paused in consideration for only a split second before nodding and grabbing his own phone, opening a new contact file before handing his phone off to Nagito, Nagito handing his to Hajime in return. They both typed their phone numbers into the contact info before exchanging the others phone for their own. They both seemed pretty happy about the whole thing. 

Hajime gave a tiny wave before he started heading out of the room, “ill message you later Nagito, it was nice talking to you” An even larger grin formed on Komaedas face, him sighing softly as he waved back. “Sounds good, talk to you later hinata-kun” 

At the sound of his new given nickname he flushed up and quickly walked back down to the nurses station to ask about his friend's room once more. Nagito was an interesting guy, he really wondered why nobody came to visit him, he didn't seem all that bad...


End file.
